disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic Heroes 2 (2016 Game)
Sonic Heroes 2 (2006 Game) is an action, adventure, platformer video game, developed by Sonic Team and published by SEGA. It is the sequel to Sonic Heroes. The game features a different type of gameplay, which focuses mainly on teamwork. The game functions as the proemium of the game Sonic Adventure 3. Plot Each of the 8 teams in the story have their own storylines and objectives, just as in the original. However, all of the storylines are part of one central premise. Many citizens and animal friends have been mysteriously disappeared over the last days, which may have an association with Dr. Eggman, who is preparing an ultimate weapon to help him conquer the world. Meanwhile, a new villain has appeared known as Dr. "Magic", who has teamed up with Eggman to construct this new powerful weapon. Gameplay Unlike its prequel, Sonic Heroes 2 features a gameplay very similar to that of Ratchet and Clank: All 4 One, retaining some of its previous mechanics. The entire gameplay focuses mainly on teamwork and co-operation, but retains the classic objective of the game. Like in Sonic Heroes, players take control of a team consisting of 3 characters. Each human player can take control of 1 character while playing multiplayer. If there is only 1 player, he can switch between the 3 characters and control one of them at a time, whilst the others are controlled by a computer. Each character has an individual ability. These are speed, power and fly, which every team consists of. Speed-type characters can run at high speeds, perform certain attacks such as homing attacks or throwing projectiles (mainly weak attacks). Fly-type characters are able to fly for a short period of time, either along or without the rest of the team. They can also provide the team with a certain shield or weak attack such as Thunder Shoot. Power-type characters have an arsenal of various attacks. They can be used to defeat large amounts of enemies within stage. However, all of the members can be used for attacks. All characters can also perform a shield for a short amount of time. Mainly, in every stage, players depend on each other and must constantly work together to complete the stage, which is accomplished by reaching the Goal Ring. Occasionally, the camera will shift from 3D to 2D. At some points of the stage, players must perform a certain action altogether to continue. However, at some other points, the three characters are separated and must be controlled alone, completely ignoring teamwork in order to accomplish a small mission to proceed, for example, opening a switch with Tails, or destroying a bomb with Knuckles. In addition, each team features its unique ability, besides Team Blast, which enables them to get to hidden passages. For example, Team Chaotix uses the Ring Power as a slingshot. Characters 'TEAM SONIC' *Sonic the Hedgehog (Speed) *Miles "Tails" Prower (Flight) *Knuckles the Echidna (Power) 'TEAM ROSE' *Princess Sally Acorn (Speed) *Cream the Rabbit (Flight) *Amy Rose (Power) 'TEAM FREEDOM' *Antoine D'epardieu (Speed) *Bunnie Rabbot (Flight) *Rotor Walrus (Power) 'TEAM UNDERGROUND' *Manic the Hedgehog (Speed) *Cosmo the Seedrian (Flight) *Sonia the Hedgehog (Power) 'TEAM DARK' *Shadow the Hedgehog (Speed) *Rouge the Bat (Flight) *E-123 Omega (Power) 'TEAM CHAOTIX' *Espio the Chameleon (Speed) *Charmy Bee (Flight) *Vector the Crocodile (Power) 'TEAM SOL' *Blaze the Cat (Speed) *Silver the Hedgehog (Flight) *Marine the Raccoon (Power) 'TEAM BABYLON' *Jet the Hawk (Speed) *Wave the Swallow (Flight) *Storm the Albatross (Power) Artworks 'Models 3D' 01_sonic-sh.png|Sonic the Hedgehog 02_tails-sh.png|Miles "Tails" Prower 03_knuckles-sh.png|Knuckles the Echidna 04_sally-sh.png|Princess Sally Acorn 05_cream-sh.png|Cream the Rabbit 06_amy-sh.png|Amy Rose 22_antoine-sh.png|Antoine D'epardieu 23_bunnie-sh.png|Bunnie Rabbot 24_rotor-sh.png|Rotor Walrus 08_Sonic_3D_Manic.png|Manic the Hedgehog Cosmo_S3D.png|Cosmo the Seedrian 09_Sonic_3D_Sonia.png|Sonia the Hedgehog Shadow-sh.png|Shadow the Hedgehog Rouge-sh.png|Rouge the Bat Omega-sh.png|E-123 Omega Espio-sh.png|thumb|Espio the Chameleon Charmy-sh.png|Charmy Bee Vector-sh.png|Vector the Crocodile Blaze_sh.png|Blaze the Cat Silver-sh.png|Silver the Hedgehog 18_marine-sh.png|Marine the Raccoon Jet-sh.png|Jet the Hawk Wave-sh.png|Wave the Swallow Storm-sh.png|Storm the Albatross Transcript *Sonic Heroes 2 (2016 Game) Transcript. Voice Cast *'Roger Craig Smith' as Sonic the Hedgehog *'Colleen Villard' as Miles "Tails" Prower and Charmy Bee *'Travis Willingham' as Knuckles the Echidna and Storm the Albatross *'Tara Strong' as Princess Sally Acorn *'Michelle Ruff' as Cream the Rabbit *'Cindy Robinson' as Amy Rose *'Rob Paulsen' as Antoine D'epardieu *'Nancy Cartwright' as Bunnie Rabbot *'Cam Brainard' as Rotor the Walrus *'Greg Cipes' as Manic the Hedgehog *'Alyson Court' as Cosmo the Seedrian *'Louise Ridgeway' as Sonia the Hedgehog *'Kirk Thornton' as Shadow the Hedgehog *'Karen Strassman' as Rouge the Bat *'Vic Mignogna' as E-123 Omega *'Troy Baker' as Espio the Chameleon *'Keith Silverstein' as Vector the Crocodile *'Laura Bailey' as Blaze the Cat *'Quinton Flynn' as Silver the Hedgehog *'Wendee Lee' as Marine the Raccoon *'Michael Yurchak' as Jet the Hawk *'Kate Higgins' as Wave the Swallow *'Frank Welker' as Metal Sonic *'Kirk Thornton' as Orbot *'Wally Wingert' as Cubot *'Mike Pollock' as Doctor Eggman Category:Sonic Games Category:Sega Games Category:Sonic Heroes Games Category:Games Category:Video Game Category:Video-games Category:Fan Games